


Ancient Architect

by killalla



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/killalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter is a true believer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Architect

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Древний архитектор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480048) by [Riddle_TM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM)



> Written for the hannibalkink meme.

His God is not the Judeo-Christian abstraction whose name he invoked to comfort Will Graham. His God is something altogether older and stranger than that. There are places in this world where the veil between dimensions is thin, where it is said that men intermarried with angels, devils and *other* things. It is from one of these places, on the shores of the Baltic Sea, that his family originated. Centuries ago, he might have been a decadent noble or demon prince.

But it is perhaps better to be living now, in this Age of Miracles, full of signs and portents, when prophets and seers walk the earth. Will Graham is one of these, and it is his singular gift that makes him precious. If he can be cultivated, seasoned, trained to use his power, to dance at the edge of his sanity, then he will be a useful ally in the times to come. 

Because the stars now are right, and the only God that he believes in is returning to devour the world. If Will can learn to walk the edge of the abyss at his side, then Hannibal need not be a beggar at the feast. And if he cannot, then there are other alternatives. After all, it is to this end that Hannibal has been gathering his disciples and consuming his victims, for were we not created in God’s image?

And this is His design.


End file.
